


Baking Tips

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [66]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Leon tease Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Tips

**Title:** Baking Tips  
 **Prompt:** #2. Innuendo  
 **Word Count:** 197  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Gwaine, Leon, Arthur  
 **Warnings:** um … see the prompt.  
 **Summary:** Gwaine and Leon tease Merlin. 

 

** Baking Tips **  
“Hey Merlin! Where is that wife of yours?” Gwaine asked. He looked around the room until he spotted Morgana. “She still looking quite thin. Haven’t you put a bun in that oven yet?”

Leon chuckled. “She hasn’t given him permission yet.” 

Merlin shook his head. “I am doing my best to bake something but we just aren’t having any luck.” 

Gwaine slapped Merlin on the shoulder. “You need to get her to knead that dough a little more to get it to rise.”

Leon choked on his wine. 

“Not the problem.” Merlin laughed. “I think the oven just isn’t turned on.” 

“Well turn it on mate and get it really hot. You’ll get a nice plump little bun then.” Gwaine said with a grin. 

Arthur walked over. “What are you three doing in the corner?” 

“We’re giving Merlin baking tips.” Gwaine grinned. 

Arthur looked at the three of them. “I thought Morgana did all the cooking.” 

Leon laughed. He patted Merlin on the shoulder and shook his head. 

Gwaine shook his head. “I see the problem now.” 

“Shut up Gwaine.” Merlin said. 

“Do I want to ask?” Arthur looked at the three of them. 

“No!” Merlin said.         


End file.
